Shades of Mort'ton
Details Crafting *15 Herblore *5 Firemaking *Must be able to defeat 5 level-40 Loar Shades. *Must be able to survive an onslaught when rebuilding the Temple, and many players make this much easier. |items=*2 Vials of water *2 Tarromin (can be obtained during quest) or 2 Tarromin potion (unf) *An axe *Logs *Ashes *Tinderbox *1000+ coins (bring plenty of money just in case) *Some food for low leveled players *Prior to building the temple, you need a hammer (1 coin at the general store) but an additional 13,000 coins allows you to buy a Flamtaer hammer, which speeds up this part of the quest. Recommended: Bring two or three Tarromin herbs and ashes with you, as well as some spare logs. |kills = 5 Loar Shades (level 40) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: '''None. '''Note: '''To reach Mort'ton quickly, you could purchase some Mort'ton teleports sold in the Grand Exchange or obtained from Treasure Trails. '''Note: Make sure you have all the items you need BEFORE you go to Mort'ton. It's a really long walk to get to the bank from there unless you have done the quest In Aid of the Myreque and have repaired the bank in Burgh de Rott, which makes it a much shorter trip to the bank. World 377 is the official Temple building world. To get to Mort'ton head west out of Canifis until you see a farming patch. Head a bit south and through the gate to get to Mort Myre Swamp. From here head west to the river, and simply hug it, proceeding south until you hit a bridge. Simply follow the path until you hit Mort'ton, ignoring the two dead ends along the way. Note: '''If you have access to Fairy rings, taking the ring with code and running to the boat at The Hollows is a quick way to get to Mort'ton. In order to start Shades of Mort'ton, you must head to the most southwestern house in Mort'ton and search the shelf on the wall to find a book. '''You should also search the broken table, as it contains two Tarromin and Rogue's purse. Keep this tarromin, as well as any you brought yourself. Also keep the book to use on the Apothecary in Varrock for 355 Herblore experience. It will be useful later on. Note: The Rogue's purse is not used in this quest, and can safely be dropped, unless you want to keep it (it is an objective in the Jungle Potion quest, but this herb will not work). Serum 207 Items required: '''300+ coins, vial of water, tarromin, ashes, food, armour, and a weapon. Now, read the book, and you will find instructions to make a potion to cure the afflicted for a short amount of time. The instructions are a water-filled vial, tarromin and ashes. '''Note: Serum 207 can be traded in Old School RuneScape, but you must make at least one yourself in order to use it for the purposes of the quest. Make a Serum 207 (add tarromin and ashes to a vial of water), and use it on Razmire Keelgan in the general store. Razmire will ask you to kill 5 Loar Shades (level 40 green shadows) and take their remains. Killing 5 shades before you talk with Razmire will not work. They must be killed after you talk with him the first time. When you're done (the chat box will say so), return and use the Serum 207 on Razmire again, and he will take 2 of the shade remains from you. Open the general store through Razmire and buy some olive oil, then ask him to open the builders store, and buy at least one timber beam, one limestone brick, and 5 swamp paste per timber/limestone. Keep all 5 shade remains on hand, or Razmire will not progress you through the quest. Keep 2 more on hand. Now, proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy. He can be found in the house to the south-east with the sink in it, which is marked on the minimap as a water source. Give him a dose of Serum 207, and then one of your shade remains. Talk to him again, and ask what he learned about them; he will joke about rebuilding the temple and experimenting with the sacred flame. Also, ask him what can he tell you about the temple. The temple is right by the general store on a little island across a bridge. Repairing the Temple Items required: '''A hammer, olive oil, limestone brick, timber beam, swamp paste, food, armour, a weapon, a tinderbox, logs, loar remains, and 1+ doses of Serum 207. Now, round up some friends, and use your resources to repair the temple. You can also go to World 377, a common gathering spot for players building the temple. If you buy a Flamtaer hammer (costs 13k) from the general store, it helps you rebuild the temple at a much faster pace. Having higher Crafting levels will also build faster. '''It takes at least 5 people to build the temple. A good combination of building the walls and distracting shades from destroying the walls should be successful. However, if you don't have enough people, building the temple can be extremely difficult. Using the forums, the Minigame Group Finder, or doing the quest with friends are possible ways to find other players who can help repair the temple. The official world for doing the activity is 377. Once done rebuilding the temple, light the torch in the centre of it and if your sanctity is at least 10% (you can get sanctity by either killing the Loar Shades that attack the temple or build/reinforce it), use the olive oil on the flame and you will get sacred oil. If you want, you can also use a Serum 207 on this flame, if your sanctity is at least 20%, to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an Afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Now, cut down a dead tree, and use sacred oil on the logs to receive a pyre log. Head over to a funeral pyre (browner area west of the General Store) with a pyre log. Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, then the shade remains. Light this and you will see a spirit rise from the pyre. Once you've done this, collect your reward from the stone pillar and head back to Ulsquire. Use your serum on him, and speak to him. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 quest points * 2000 Herblore experience * 2000 Crafting experience * Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame * Ability to use the Shades of Mort'ton Minigame teleport. * Bonus: If you take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock, you'll get an extra 335 Herblore experience. Can only be done once. Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests